


Gym Leaders League

by Lastwaterbender



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Gym Leaders League<br/>Author: LastWaterBender<br/>Genre: Romance/Action<br/>Pairing: Pokeshipping/AAML<br/>Rating: T for future chapters<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing<br/>Summary:  Every ten years the Gym Leaders League meets to show who is the strongest Gym Leader in the world. A certain redhead is a Gym Leader and is up against thirty nine of the world’s greatest trainers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ash sat in a restaurant with his friends.

“. . . And then I turned and Max was gone! He had fallen down Team Rocket’s hole, even after we had watched them dig it.” May concluded with a laugh. Ash laughed, it was good to see his old traveling companions, May and Max along with Brock, Drew and Dawn.

  
The Pokemon trainer looked up at the TV as Dawn told about her latest contest, it was showing an old battle and being analyzed by some commentators. “In other words, this year’s Gym Leaders League is going to be great! We have some very talented Gym Leaders this year. . .” The screen flashed with all of the Gym Leaders that he had met and would eventually meet, but it seemed to stop on a red headed water Pokemon leader from Kanto, one he knew the best.

“Gym Leader’s League?” Asked Ash, interrupting Dawn’s story.

“Yeah, it’s a league for all of the Gym Leaders around the world that only happens once every ten years.” Brock said, lacing his fingers behind his head. “My dad competed in the last one and made it to the top 16.

I think Forrest is going to compete this year for Pewter City.”  
Ash considered what Brock said as Max spoke up. “I think it’s going to be held in Ecruteak City this year, we were out there this year and they were building the stadium. . .” He started to drone on.

“All of the gym leaders?” Asked Ash, trying to comprehend it all. “As in Misty will be there?”  
Brock nodded. “She is the Gym Leader from Cerulean City.” He teased with a smile and Ash lit up. They were only about a two day journey from Ecruteak.

“I bet she’s gonna do great! I’ve been reading up on her statistics and she’s a really good trainer.” Max said pulling out a well-worn copy of Pokémon Chronicle and handing it to him. Ash flipped through the magazine to a page that had a picture of the Cerulean City gym leader, Misty wore a white and blue swimming suit and a short blue jacket with her hair down it waves. She looked so grown up in the photo that

Ash barely recognized her. “. . . It says that in the last year, only three people have taken the Cascade Badge and she’s ranked in the top ten to watch at the Gym Leader’s League.”

“She’s an excellent trainer.” Ash commented, not looking up from the magazine as the familiar longing inside of him, he missed her so much.

_**Misty Waterflower, Water Pokémon specialist** _   
_**Team usually includes:** _   
_**Corsola** _   
_**Staryu** _   
_**Politoad** _   
_**Gyarados** _   
_**Dewgong** _   
_**Seadra** _   
_**On occasion her team could include a Starmie, Luvdisks, Magikarp, Chinchou, Lanturn, and a Psyduck, but don’t let him fool you, he is very strong and puts on a very dopy front and just when you think you’ve got it, BAM! He uses his psychic powers on you. It’s hard to judge which Pokemon she will use to throw you for a loop, between her and the other Sensational Sisters they’ve got quite the collection of water and Ice Pokemon.** _

**_Misty is adored by her Pokemon, she does everything to ensure their happiness and in return fight to win. Don’t let her water show front fool you either, she is one powerful trainer! If we were allowed to bet, Misty would take our money in a heartbeat!_ **

“When did she get a Gyarados?” Brock said in awe, reading over Ash’s shoulder. “It takes real talent to control one of those beasts.”

“They say that she is the best Gyarados trainers in the world and that she can silently communicate with it.” Max said, spouting off random facts.

**_Battle Stats:_ **   
**_Battles registered in 2013: 3015 W/ 3012 and L/3_ **   
**_Battles registered in 2012: 3143 W/3134 and L/9_ **

“When does the league start?” Asked Ash, from his slight stupor, how had he not heard of this before? He had talked to her last week, why didn’t she say anything?  
Dawn looked at May who shrugged. “I think the opening ceremony is tomorrow.” Suggested May, looking up from her own magazine with a confused look to her pretty face.

Ash jumped up excitedly from his seat. “What are you doing Ash?” Asked Dawn, startled by his sudden movement.

“I’m going to Ecruteak City.” He said gathering his things into his backpack.

“Are you crazy? Tickets have been sold out for months!” Said Max discouraged. “Besides it’s like a three day trek if you walk.”

“I don’t care. Come on, Pikachu.” Ash said, looking at his little yellow friend who nodded and climbed up on to his shoulder. “Misty has supported me in all of the leagues I’ve been in, I’ll see you guys later.”  
Brock got up and followed him. “Ash, wait! I’m coming with you.” He yelled, shoving his junk in his bag and chasing him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty arrived in Ecruteak City nervously. She was representing Cerulean City with her sister Daisy in tow, leaving Lilly and Violet in charge of the gym. Misty couldn’t tell what she was more nervous of, the greatest Pokémon challenge of her career or two of her sisters turning her gym into another water show or salon, or god forbid some sort of spa. She prayed that it would be standing when she got home.  
“OOOh! Isn’t this exciting, Misty?” Daisy cooed, taking in the buildings and all of the Royal propaganda.

  
“I think I’m going to be sick.” Misty mumbled.

Daisy stopped walking and looked at her firmly. “You are like, the best Gym Leader in all of Kanto.” Daisy said with a reassuring smile, Misty smiled in return. It wasn’t like her sister to complement her on her skills. “You are also the prettiest, thanks to me.”

Misty chuckled, just like Daisy to bring up vanity. “Thanks.”

It didn’t calm her nerves, but it was worth a try as the eldest Sensational Sister looked at her phone. “Come on, we need to get ready for the ceremony!” She said excitedly as she dragged Misty by the elbow into the hotel.

What seemed like eons, Misty stepped out of the hotel with her hair rested in curls and a cerulean blue dress held up by a single thick strap that stopped at her knees and high heels. She looked in the mirror and she barely recognized herself. “Aww, look at my pretty little mermaid!” Cooed her sister. She was a Sensational Sister after all and with a deep breath, she was swept off to the arena.

//

Ash got tickets to the opening ceremonies.

It cost him a lot of money, but Misty was worth it. They had sprung for the Magnet Train to Ecruteak City and a cab to the arena as it was starting to fill up with anxious fans. He ran to the ticket window and pleaded with the lady for tickets.

“I’m sorry sir, we’ve been sold out for months. . .”The lady said for the third time.

Ash growled and slammed his hands on the counter only to be pulled away by Brock. “Maybe we can get tickets to a couple of the battles.” Brock suggested with a squeeze to his shoulder.

“No! I need to get in there!” Ash said angrily.

Pikachu pulled on his pant leg. “Pika, pikachupi.” He said and pointed in the direction of the gates. The crowd escalated as a red carpet lined with hundreds of photographers and screaming fans surrounded the leader entrance. Misty stepped out of the limo with her sister on her arm and the crowd roared.

“There she is!” Cried Ash, knowing it was fruitless for him to try to catch her attention right now. His determination grew tenfold. “I need to get in there.”

Brock sighed as he noticed scalpers standing out the gate with tickets above their heads. “Look.” He said pointing.

Ash sighed, thank god, as he trotted over to them. “Wanna buy some tickets?” Asked the guy quietly, looking around for any Officer Jennys.

“Got two?” Ash asked reaching for his wallet and the man nodded.

“Yeah I do, these are the best seats in the whole house. . .” The man started to explain, but Ash interrupted him. “Only six hundred each.”

“I’ll take’em.” He said, handing the man some money.

The man counted the money with a smile. “Pleasure doing business.” He said before scampering off. Ash handed Brock a ticket and started to head inside. Brock stood slightly in a stupor, had Ash realized just how much money he had spent to get in? The breeder sighed, he guessed Misty was worth it.

With another sigh Brock followed Ash into the stadium.

//

Misty stood amongst all of the gym leaders as they waited for their cue to start the parade. She knew most of them from Ash battling them, but knew them personally from the endless PIA meetings and conferences. These were her colleagues that she was up against and if she didn’t win, it brought shame to their gym and city.

Her water Pokemon could easily beat the ones from Pewter, but to beat Lt. Surge or any other of the electric focused? The grass focused? It was going to be a challenge and it was a situation that she wished she had some of Ash’s Pokemon with her, to balance out her team.

The music started and the show hands started yelling instructions. “You need to pick a Pokemon to escort you out, it can fly, swim, walk or whatever. . .” She took a deep breath and fell into line with the other Kanto leaders. Erika took her hand and gave it a squeeze, gaining a small smile from Misty.

“You look beautiful, Misty.” The grass Pokémon leader said lightly.

She released a shaky breath. “Thanks, you look great too!” Misty complemented.

“How’s that Ash friend of yours?” Erika asked.

Misty smiled and blushed. “He’s doing great! He’s about to head to the Unova region, I talked to him a couple of weeks ago.” She said almost sadly, she missed him more than anything in the world and wished that he could be in the stands cheering her on. He probably would be if she had told him about the Gym Leaders League, but she didn’t want to distract him from his goals.

“That’s great!” Erika said before leaning in closer, using her hand to shield her lips. “Between you and me, the Unova leaders are pompous jerks, I hope he creams them.”  
Misty laughed, looking at the group of trainers that would soon lose to Ash Ketchum. Now if only she could only beat them first. “Okay Unova Leaders, you’re up first.” With noses high, they walked past Misty and Erika without a word. “Hoenn, you’re next!”

With a hug, Erika got in line and pulled out her Vileploom to escort her. Misty closed her eyes and held the pokeball tightly in her hand. Daisy said to show them how great a Sensational Sister could be and she would.

//

Ash sat down and was suddenly impatient for it to start. “Ash, you need to calm down.” Brock commented after Pikachu chose to sit on his shoulder instead of his trainer, who was bouncing up and down.  
Without arguing Ash took a deep breath and looked at his watch. The show was about to start as he surveyed the stands. Brock reached into his bag for his binoculars and surveyed the girls in the surrounding stands. There had to be about fifty thousand people in the stands, from all over the world to support their gym leaders. Though he was there to support his own gym, he couldn’t help but cheer for Misty also.

“Look! There’s Daisy.”

He handed Ash the binoculars so he could see. Daisy sat directly across from him surround by people he recognized, Professor Oak, Tracy Sketchit (Who was surprisingly enough holding hands with said Waterflower) and his mother. “And my mother!” Ash said excitedly, before he glared. “Gary!”

Brock raised an eyebrow. “I thought you got over that stupid rivalry.” Brock said with a chuckle.

Ash sweat dropped. “Old habit, I guess.” He said with a small chuckle, the lights dimmed and the music started to play. Finally, it was about to start. The trainer from Pallet Town finally settled in his seat enough for Pikachu to come back and sit on his shoulders. “Look, there’s Flint.”

“Pikachu, pi.” The mouse said excitedly in his ear. Ash had to agree, he was super excited and it made him remember his first challenge to a league. The stands roared as the MC appeared from the floor and started to recite the history of the Gym Leaders League.

Never had anybody from Kanto won it in its 100 years of existence and it usually tied between Sinnoh and Unova, but occasionally Hoenn won and only twice did Johto win it. “This year it’s coming home to Kanto.” Ash said firmly with a tight fist.

The lights darkened and smoke filled the stage as the Gym Leader Parade started. “SKYLA from Mistralton City.” She flew out on her Skarmory and the crowd oohed and ahhed. “Next up we have Burgh from Castelia City!” He came out being escorted by a Pokemon that he didn’t recognize.

He pointed his PokeDex at the animal and waited for it to analyze. “Levanny, the nurturing Pokemon, evolved form of Swadloon. When Leavanny finds a small Pokémon it makes clothing for it with its arm cutters, using leaves and sticky silk.” It informed.

“Misty’s not going to like this guy.” Brock said, folding his arms.

Ash looked up at him questioningly. “Why?”

“Burgh is a bug-type specialist.” Brock said and Ash had to chuckle, Misty’s fear of bug Pokémon was downright amusing and always a bonus for him, because she always grabbed onto him when she was scared.  
The list went on and on to all of the Unova, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh trainers and then finally to the Kanto League. “Our next batch of leaders is from the Kanto League, formally called the Indigo League. First up Sabrina from Saffron City and her Alakazam.”

Ash stood up with the crowd to get a better look as Lt. Surge and Erika, Lance, Blaine and Forrest. They both cheered loudly for Brock’s brother.

“Our last trainer from Kanto is Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City and her Gyarados!” The announcer said in awe as Misty, stood on Gyarados’ back holding her high heeled shoes in her other hand. Her hair whipped back and forth, her face showed determination.

She looked like she was glowing, she was absolutely breathtaking. Brock elbowed him to remind him to keep breathing. The dress hugged her in the right places, she looked utterly powerful as the crowd roared for her but for a moment it was just him and her in the arena, even though she didn’t know he was there.

The rest of the show seemed to last forever and Pikachu constantly shocked him to make sure that he was indeed still alive. The final fireworks ended and Ash was on his feet, suddenly filled with such energy that Brock and Pikachu didn’t realize that he was gone until he was long gone. He dodged and side stepped every person in his way until he stood in front of the Leader entrance. It wasn’t close enough!

Security was tight and wasn’t going to allow anyone past and with a defeated sigh he stood back under the lamp post and waited.

/

Misty sighed as she followed her fellow leaders down the back stairway. She was glad that it was over and now she just wanted to find her sister and go back to the hotel, but knowing Daisy like she did she would want to celebrate with Tracey and drag her to some over crowded restaurant or club.

Her feet hurt.

She just wanted to zen out before they assigned her to her first battle at midnight. Out of nowhere she was pulled into her sister’s arms. “Like, you were the best one out of all of them!” She said excitedly into her ear. “You totally put on a good show.”

“Thanks Daisy.” She said, trying to catch her breath. Misty was released from her sister, only to be swept up by Delia Ketchem. “Ms. Ketchem! I didn’t know you would be here!”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world! I just wish my Ash could be here to support you.” She said almost sadly before she brightened up with a smile. “He would be here if he could.”  
Misty gave a sad smile. “I know he would.” She answered, before hugging Professor Oak. “Thanks for being here.”

The professor smiled warmly, but didn’t say anything as his grandson appeared from behind him. “Good show, Red.” He said teasingly, as he gave her a side hug. Since starting his research, he had spent some time at the Cerulean Gym to study water Pokemon and occasionally assisted her in maintaining the gym. Mostly he kept coming around to pester her for a rematch after she beat him in a three on three match, but she wouldn’t give him a rematch and thus fostering a friendship between them. “Bet I could do it better.”

Misty shook her head and punched him playfully in his arm. “I doubt it, you’re not as pretty as I am.” She said playfully as they headed towards the exit. Her sister was chirping about going to the new club and of course Tracy went along with it. They were suddenly surrounded by hoards of people and flashing lights as people excitedly cheered her on.

With a deep breath she stepped into the mass of faceless people and flash photography.

As she ended the tunnel she saw him standing under a lamp post and she pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. “Ash?” She whispered and it was like he had heard her, he looked up at her and made eye contact. His face held that stupid little side grin that made her heart race and after shoving her shoes at Gary, she ran through the crowd to get to him.

He held open his arms and she all but leapt into his welcoming embrace. He caught her with ease, lifting her easily off the ground. “I can’t believe you’re here!” She said into his neck, she was trembling from excitement, Ash Ketchum was here.

He set her feet down and pushed back enough to hold her face in his hands as hers held tightly around his waist. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He said just loud enough for her to hear as he rested his forehead against hers, it was very intimate for such a public setting. “You look beautiful.”

She blushed and he smoothed out her cheek. “I’ve missed you so much Ash.” She cried, unable to control her voice.

“I missed you too.” He croaked, wiping a tear that escaped her eyes. It was then that their moment was ruined by both of their names being called, but they didn’t break away because at this point in time they didn’t care. She was with Ash. He stepped back and reached for her hand. “You were amazing out there.”

Soon they were surrounded by all of their family and friends, who seemingly unaware of the moment they were breaking up. Soon Misty was wrapped in Brocks brotherly arms and Ash was swept up in his mom’s.

“Oh Ash! I can’t believe you are here!”

“It surely is a pleasant surprise.” Commented Professor Oak with a chuckle. Ash suddenly looked distracted as Misty picked up Pikachu and held him tightly to her chest as the yellow rodent nuzzled her cheek.  
Gary stood there suspiciously, holding Misty’s shoes in his hands. “Hey Gary!” Ash said, shaking his hand.

“Good to see ya, Ash.” Gary responded, it had been a long time since he had seen him last and he was almost grateful to be over his stupid rivalry, Ash really was a good friend and he had high hopes in him. Misty escaped Brocks grasp and immediately returned to Ash’s side, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Pikachu opted to wander to Delia, who picked him up and cuddled him to her face.

“Pika!”

Brock announced that he was going to find his family as everybody chatted about plans for the rest of the night. Misty was in her own little world as Ash discussed his travels with Gary and Tracey. She shivered as the cool night wind started to blow and Ash took off his jacket, setting it on her shoulders and wrapping an arm around her. She looked up with a small smile as he continued his conversation with Gary and Tracey, eventually she tucked her head into his chest, clearing her head of all thoughts of the League. How did Ash handle all of the pressure of each league he’s participated in? She hadn’t even battled yet, let alone found out who she was battling and she was shy of a panic attack.

She felt a hand rub her back soothingly and a soft voice in her ear. “Are you okay?” Ash asked, worry laced in his voice.

Misty pulled back and bit her lip. “I think I’m just nervous.” She said with a shaky breath.

“I don’t know why, you are the best trainer out there.” Ash said with a chuckle as he rubbed warmth onto her back. “What do you want to do now?”

“I think I just want to go back to the hotel.” Misty said with a small smile, afraid that people would be upset with her decision. The decision seemed unanimous and the group was going to split up for the evening, except Ash didn’t give an answer. “Where are you staying Ash?”

Ash bit his lip. “Ummmm.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “I haven’t gotten that far ahead yet.”

Misty’s face fell curiously and it was Delia who questioned him. “What do you mean, honey?”

“I sorta spent all of my money getting here and getting into the opening ceremonies.” He said with flushed cheeks. “I guess I will see if they have any room at the Pokemon Center.”

Before Misty could object Delia did it for her. “Don’t be ridiculous Ash, come stay with us at the hotel!” She said excitedly.

He looked at Misty, who clearly wasn’t going to let him leave her sight anytime soon. “Okay.” He said with a nod.

“Hey guys, we’re going to go get something to eat, you guys want to come?” Invited Tracey, who had everybody else gathered around him to head to a restaurant.

He felt Misty tense in his arms, knowing full well that she just wanted to be alone for a while. “I think I’m going to head back with Misty, I will see you guys later.”

The group left, each one sensing that the two friends wanted some alone time to catch up. Misty looked at him gratefully, the Ash Ketchum she knew had the perception of a door knob and thought with his stomach. This Ash Ketchum could read her mind and knew exactly what she needed.

He wrapped his other arm around her and held her to him, her skin glowing under the streetlight. “Are you really okay?” He asked again, hoping she would be more truthful now that they were alone.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” She said after a long silence, she pushed back from him and looked him in the eye. “How did you. . .”

His hand cupped her cheek. “I was in Jubilife City heading on to Unova actually when I heard about the League so I took the Magnet Train to Rustboro and then a bus to Ecruteak City.” He said with a chuckle.

She deflated slightly. “What about your training?” She asked.

He shrugged, his hand moving to her shoulder. “It doesn’t hurt to take a break every once in a while, besides all of the gyms are closed anyway.” He said teasing lightly running his fingers through her hair, slightly returning to his immature self. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“You spent so much money to come out here. . .” She started before he interrupted and looked away modestly.

“Misty, you are my best friend and it doesn’t matter how much I spent to get here. There is absolutely nowhere else in the world I would rather be right now.” He said seriously. “I just don’t know why you didn’t tell me when we talked on the phone last.”

Her gaze down casted. “I didn’t want to distract you from your training.” She said with a huff.

“There are some things more important that training, Misty.” He said squeezing her hand in his.

She looked up with tears streaming down her eyes. “Who is this Ash Ketchem and what happened to the little Ash who trained until the sun went down?” She asked with a small laugh.

Ash wiped the tears that streamed down her face. “Well he had to grow up at some point.” He said with a laugh. He held both her hands in his and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I needed to be here, Misty, just as much as you needed me to be here.” He whispered against her forehead.

“Thank you.” She said after a few moments of silence. “I’ve missed you so much, Ash.”

“I’ve missed you too.” He said quietly.

They stood there with for a little bit longer before Misty shivered again. “Do you want to head back to the hotel?” Misty suggested, really wanting to get out of the dress and warm up. “I’m freezing.”  
“Lead the way.” He said with a smile feeling her small hand slip inside his as she led him through the city. He was getting excited as the clock neared closer to the release of the challenge brackets and he could tell

Misty was getting more and more nervous.

They wandered the city until they reached the front of a very ritzy looking hotel. “You’re staying here?”

“Yeah.” She said as they walked into the lobby. “The League put us up in here and since I came with Professor Oak, they put us in the top suite.” Top suite was an understatement, this place was huge! He wandered around aimlessly and Misty shook her head at him. “I’m going to change, you might as well get comfortable.”

She disappeared into a room as Ash sat his backpack on a corner chair before flopping onto the couch and flipping on the TV. He settled on a channel that was counting down to the release bracket. They were talking about their favorites and circularly they kept coming back to his best friend. “I don’t know how she will fare against someone like Volkner or even Lt. Surge because water type is at a severe type advantage.

She’s smart and her Pokemon will try their hardest, but you can’t fight the type advantage. I hope Misty has some sort of game plan. . .” Said the announcer looking grim and they moved onto another favorite, Lance.

“I don’t have a game plan.” Came her voice from behind him, he sat up to look at her and smiled when she came out in flannel pants and a shirt hidden under his jacket. He probably wasn’t going to get it back some time soon.

Ash motioned for her to come sit with him. “What do you mean you don’t have a game plan?” He asked confused. Misty was usually the one with the plan and she was usually quick on her feet to change the plan as she needed.

“I don’t know how any of my Pokemon are going to handle such a strong Electric type. . .” She started with a shrug.

Ash sat up and took her hands in his. “You can use mine!” He said excitedly, taking her hand in his.

She looked away for a second. “I don’t know Ash.” She said with a sigh.

“Come on Misty, I know Pikachu will want to help you and you can also use Typhlosion.” He suggested and gave her a smile. “It will balance out your team for when you come up against someone who has the type advantage.”

He was right, just adding an electric and a fire Pokemon would be just enough to give her a better advantage. She wanted to win this for Cerulean City, her sisters and to prove that she could do it. And she wanted to win it for Ash, not to show that she was better than him, but to show that she could do it and so that he would be proud of her. “I will think about it.” She answered and it was like all the weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Ash lit up the dark room with his smile. “You’re going to be unstoppable!” His enthusiasm was draining, but he wouldn’t be him if it wasn’t. “I can’t wait to find out who you are going to battle first.”  
Misty gave a soft chuckle. “It should be soon.” She answered with a yawn, using her hand to hide it.

He looked her over, she still had her makeup on and her curls were starting to fall flat. “You tired?” He asked. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder as she laced her fingers with his. “Sleep now, I will wake you when they start announcing.”

With a heavy sigh Misty nodded again. “Just don’t leave me, I don’t think I can do this without you.” She whispered.

It took him by surprise, she had been uneasy because she was afraid that he was going to leave. He turned his head and pressed his lips to the crown of her head. “I’m not going anywhere, Mist.” He said and they sat in silence long enough for him to believe that she had fallen asleep.

“You know I can’t use your Pokemon, right?” She whispered, her voice was sleepy.

He sighed heavily. “I know. I just want to help you somehow.” He said.

She nuzzled her nose into his chest. “You are.”


	3. Chapter 3

In the past hour he hadn’t moved. The only movement in the room was the sleeping red head who tucked her feet under herself as he flipped between channels, watching highlights from past Leagues and clips from the opening ceremonies. It seemed like every channel had a timer for when the release happened and his excitement was building.

Leagues always gave him a rush and the timer neared ten minutes.

He looked at Misty, almost not wanting to wake her because she seemed so at ease. She would probably be really angry if he didn’t wake her, so he gently shook her awake. “Misty, it’s about to start.”

She buried her face into the crook of his neck and groaned. “You’re enthusiasm is exhausting.” She mumbled into his neck and he laughed.

“Come on Misty! You are participating in the biggest League in the world, how can you not be excited?” He asked, waving his free arm at the TV coverage and the other one flapped helplessly at her shoulder.

She lifted her head up and looked at him with amusement. “I am excited for it, but I know how to contain myself.” She teased. “I’m not like an easily excited Chikorita.”

He playfully glared at her. “At least I’m not a . . .” He started but was interrupted by a sharp finger into his stomach.

“Not a what Ash Ketchum?” She menaced.

His eyes flared with a challenge as he grabbed her wrist and as he was about the retort playfully when the beeping from the key card reader interrupted and soon the room was filled with all of their friends. Ash dropped Misty’s wrist and both looking sheepish. “Have the released the bracket yet?” Gary asked, flopping down on the couch next to Misty.

His arm rested on the back of the couch above Misty’s shoulders and Ash glared at him over her head. Slowly Gary returned his arm to his side with a glare, what was he playing at? “It’s about to start.” Misty said, glancing at Ash at his sudden change of demeanor.

Ash smiled at her to assure her that nothing was up and Gary chuckled nervously. “Oh good, I thought we would be late.” He said recovering and even sliding over a little as Pikachu jumped onto Misty’s lap and she petted him gently.

“Like they haven’t released them yet? What are they waiting for?” Daisy complained, taking her shoes off and sighing in relief as she joined Tracey on the small couch. Her answer was cut off by the theme playing on the TV screen.

“Hey! It’s starting.” Delia said excitedly, sitting next to her son on the edge of the seat. Misty took a deep breath as the news people introduced themselves and why they were there. “We’ve been waiting all day for this and so here it goes. . .”

Names filled the screen and Misty’s hand found its way into Ash’s, both unsure who made the first move. Her name came on the screen and the room went still. “Misty from Cerulean City will battle. . . Falkner from Violet City! A water verses flying match!” Said the voice excitedly from the TV and the room exploded in chatter except for Misty, who sighed in relief. She was glad it wasn’t a leader from Kanto, because she had grown close to them over the years being a gym leader.

“Alright! He’ll be a cinch.” Ash said excitedly, momentarily forgetting his annoyance with Gary. The guys in the room started spouting off random battle statistics, but Misty was relieved. Ash beat Faulkner easily, she needed to up her game because her Pokémon couldn’t fly but they sure could aim.  “Misty?”

She didn’t realize that she had stopped listening to Ash and Gary. “Huh? I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.”

Ash looked down at her concerned. “You should go get some sleep, you are in the first round of battles.” Delia suggested and Misty nodded, she really was tired.

Misty got up with Ash’s hand still in hers. “Good night.” She said to the room before disappearing and everybody slowly followed in her footsteps.

Except for Gary.

“What the hell was that Ketchum?” He asked quietly with his arms folded.

Ash glared at him, but faked his innocence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said, scratching Pikachu behind the ear before he scampered away to sleep with Misty.

“Jealousy is not very becoming on you.” Gary retorted, pinning Ash’s anger towards him right off the bat. Ash grumbled under his breath something about not being jealous and turned his attention to the TV. “What is your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem, Gary.” He snapped.

Gary took a deep breath, he was going to have be the adult here. “Misty and I are friends, I’ve done some contract work for her at the gym.” He said firmly. Ash’s gaze darkened. “Look Ash, I know you haven’t seen her in a while and I know that you missed her, but taking that out on me isn’t going to end well. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” He got up and disappeared into the room he was sharing with Tracey and Professor Oak.

Ash sighed and laid down on the couch. With his arm behind his head, he counted the tiles on the ceiling, stupid Gary visiting Misty while he traveled.

Stupid Gary.

He was angry at himself for being a coward.


End file.
